Talk:Voralonus Vollotorian/@comment-184.74.241.36-20160219064714
Perellius woke his two sons in the early morning. The sunrise was just starting to bathe the Disney resort in soft golden light. They yawned and murmered sleepily. Perellius: We're going to watch the sunrise. Follow me. Perellius led Elorren and Noir atop a small hill overlooking their campsite. The sun was now halfway above the horizon. It did a marvelous job of waking the three of them up. Elorren: It's quite a sight. Noir: The sun is so fascinating. Perellius: It provides light and life to every being on Earth. We have to meet Vollotorian at 8:00 today, and you know how strict he is. Perellius, Elorren, and Noir departed the camp in the direction of Epcot. They saw Vollotorian and Mosette standing majestically in front of the iconic Spaceship Earth geosphere. Vollotorian looked at his son and grandsons. Vollotorian: Perellius, Noir, and Elorren will go to my right. I'm still waiting for the others. Everyone was suprised beyond belief to see Estivaan strutting up to his father a minute later. It was 7:56. Without a word, Vollotorian indicated for Estivaan to be with him again. Estivaan stood next to his father. He was determined to get it right today. Mara, Norrow, Malavonde, Elvira, Ellen, and Edward arrived with all their children two minutes later. Every grandchild was squabbling on how much they loved Disney. Vollotorian shushed them all with a look. Vollotorian: We shall meet back here in five hours. We're going to see the Illuminations show at eight tonight. No one will be late. Estivaan, God help me if you disobey me again. (Estivaan looked up at his father. Only he out of everyone there knew the true nature of his wrath.) Mara, Norrow, Ellen, Perellius, and Malavonde took their respective children and explored the park. Estivaan headed into Mission Space with Vollotorian's approval. He was ecstatic to finally be free and away from the grip of his father if only for a few hours. Vollotorian and Mosette had planned to spend today with Elvira and Edward. The four elder falcons visited every pavillion in the park. Vollotorian loved the European pavillions while Edward fell for the one from Norway. They sat down for an elegant tea at Monsieur Paul. Vollotorian ordered tea, coffee, milk, cakes, croissants, and hors d'oeurves. Edward: Voralonus, this vacation is so wonderful. My granddaughters wouldn't stop talking about it. Vollotorian: I'm delighted to hear that. Mosette and I celebrated our sixteenth year of marriage last night. The evening was divine. Elvira: You and Mosette are extrordinary. Sixteen years together, four children, United Incarnations, one Desert, and you didn't divorce. We've been married for twelve years with only one daughter. Edward: How's Estivaan doing? I hope he's improved. Mosette: We still have him in the institution. Voralonus has a fuse too short to deal with him most days, so I extended my son's stay for another two years. Vollotorian: I placed him there for his own good. He made so angry so many times I couldn't take it anymore. When Estivaan was growing up, he ignited my rage nearly every day. I never told him I loved him. I was unsure whether I loved him at all. Elvira: Do you love him now? Vollotorian: I cannot say that I do. Elvira: I can't force you, Voralonus. But he is your son. You do what's best for him. What about your other children? Vollotorian: To me, Mara, Perellius, and Malavonde will always be my children, no matter how old they become. I don't care if they have offspring of their own. I'm just as strict with them as I was when they were young. I'm their father and not their friend. I'm not leaving any of them an inheritance. The four falcons finished their tea. Vollotorian paid the bill before leaving.